¿Sólo Es Un Juego?
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Hay cosas que en esta vida no tiene explicaciones... -Enserio lo jugaste-... -Los de 1 "B ya no pueden salir-...-Vamos a subir-...-¿Sólo es un juego?


**~¿Sólo Es Un Juego?~**

* * *

 ** _Inaho POV_**

Era jueves por fin, me levanté de la cama, y bostece, estaba algo cansado, pero bueno es jueves casi es fin de semana.

Busque mi uniforme y entre la ducha, era un día caluroso. El agua fría refrescaba mi cuerpo y me hacia despertar más, hoy sería un día divertido, eso creo, salí de la ducha y me puse el uniforme, era algo tarde salí corriendo.

* * *

Mientras corría sentí el viento golpear mi rostro, llegue a tiempo y subí al autobús, busque un asiento;

-Nao-. Una dulce voz dijo mi nombre y mire era ella.

Yanet mi amiga ella sólo me decía _"Nao",_ ella me dio una señal que me sentara a su lado, me senté a su lado.

-Buenos días, Yanet-. Sonreí.

Yanet una linda chica alta, cabello negro, ojos de un café oscuro.

-Buenos días, N-a-o-. Dijo cantando mi apodo.

De repente escuche unos murmullos que provenían de los chicos de enfrente.

-¿ _En serio? Jugaste el juego de Charlie, Charlie, ¿qué paso? Es real, tenemos que jugarlo-._ Era una chica de nuestro colegio, estoy un poco arto de ese juego es lo único que se escucha.

-¿crees en eso?-. Me pregunto Yanet.

-Tal vez, siendo sincero no lo sé, hay cosas que no se puede explicar en este mundo-. La mire con seriedad.

-Tienes razón-.

* * *

Bajamos del autobús y caminamos hacia el colegio, subimos una gran subida, el sol estaba intenso, llegamos al colegio entramos a nuestro salón.

-Slaine-. Dijo Yanet con una sonrisa.

-Hola-. Dijo mirándola.

slaine un _amigo_ mío, Yanet estuvo hablando con Slaine y la campaña toco y todos fuimos a nuestros respectivos asientos.

-Bien chicos, hay que comenzar-. Dijo la profesora entrando al salón.

Todos comenzamos a trabajar, yo en la esquina del salón permanecía en mi pupitre, estaba algo distraído, suspire y comencé a trabajar a mi lado estaba Yanet estaba muy concentrada en haciendo las actividades.

-Recuerden que tienen que terminar sus actividades antes de que llegue el receso-. Hablo la profesora.

Si, lo recuerdo es la semana del estudiante donde nos dejan salir a divertirnos hasta que salgamos de clase, hoy sería algo más especial.

Las horas pasaron y la profesora salió por algunos asuntos, ya casi era el receso, estaba concentrado en mis actividades, el salón se había vuelto un desastre, lo ignore totalmente, escuche un fuerte golpe, mire al frente eran dos compañeros peleando, los golpes subieron, lo empujo hacia la ventana, otros dos compañeros estaban intentando separarlo y lo lograron pero a un seguían queriendo seguir.

-Pelea, pelea-. Los compañeros empezaron a gritar.

-Si van a pelear háganlo a fuera-. Dijo una compañera.

-¡Ya no los provoquen!-. Gritaron dos compañeros.

Intentaron calmarlos, los murmullos se hicieron presente de nuevo, que gente más conflictiva pense, termine casi todo lo que tenía que hacer, el receso llego y el día del estudiante comenzó era el último día.

* * *

El dulce viento soplaba, todos se estaban divirtiendo, todo desayunábamos, reían, la música se escuchaba en los salones de arriba, mientras en nuestro salón terminaban de ver la película de la _Ouija,_ todos gritaban por las escenas terroríficas, mientras comían palomitas, Yanet miraba la película con antencion, mire a _Bat_ estaba algo asustado, el no ve estas películas seguido,es muy miedoso.

-Bat, no tengas miedo-. Tome su mano y le sonreí, no se porque hice eso.

-Orange-. Me miro con un sonrojo intenso.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando lentamente, no sabía que es lo que hacía, ni pensaba pero mi objetivo estaba claro quería sentir los labios de Bat con los míos, estaban a unos centímetros de juntar nuestros labios hasta que...

-¡Kya!-. Nos sobresaltamos y miramos y era Yanet quien grito.

El grupo entero miro a Yanet, No es nada dijo Yanet y todos volvieron a ver la película.

-No es lo que parece-. Dijimos yo y Slaine al mismo tiempo.

-Aja lo que digas- Nos miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yanet siguió viendo la película y yo sólo mire a Slaine de reojo y el lo noto y bajo la mirada sonrojada, la película término y todos se levantaron.

* * *

Salimos al campo que tenía la escuela, el viento soplaba con lentitud, miramos el cielo, en alrededor del sólo tenía como un tipo arcoiris pero no era eso, todos mirando el espectáculo de que nos dio el cielo, sonreí.

-Nao-. Dijo Yanet acercándose con Slaine.

-Hola-. Respondí.

Hablamos un rato, reíamos, Yanet nos contaba varias cosas hasta que se le vino una loca idea.

-Hay que jugar el juego de Charlie, Charlie-. Dijo Yanet

-Claro que no-. Dijo Slaine con un tono asustado.

-Que dices Nao, ¿lo hacemos?-. Me miro, jugar eso bueno, a un que se que no es real pero no pasa nada sólo intentarlo.

-Claro-.

Después de eso los tres nos dirigimos al salón, Slaine decidió unirse, Yanet agarro la hoja y dos lápices escribió lo que tenía que llevar en la hoja, nos sentamos en el suelo Slaien estaba en medio.

-Listos-. Nos miro.

-Si-. Respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Charlie, Charlie, ¿estas aquí?-. Pregunto Yanet.

-No pasa nada-. Dije y la mire.

-Charlie, Charlie, ¿are you here?-. Pregunto Yanet.

-No sabía que hablas el inglés muy bien-. La mire, ella sólo me sonrió.

-Charlie, Charlie ¿quieres jugar?-. Pregunto.

En ese momento el lápiz giro a "Yes" en ese momento sentimos un escalofrío, Slaine se alteró, Yanet reacciono.

-Charlie, Charlie, ¿podemos salir?-. Pregunto Yanet tranquila.

El lápiz se movió un poco pero permaneció en el "Yes".

-¿Que están jugando?-. Era nuestra profesora.

Yanet rápidamente arrugo la hoja.

-Sólo pregunte a que juegan-. Nos volvió hablar la profesora.

Se fue y Yanet descendió la hoja, pero decidió mejor romperla, mientras nos decía.

-No se preocupen, esto no es real, yo sople y por eso se movió el lápiz-. Se levantó y tiró la hoja en la basura.

Volvimos al campo caminamos y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol.

-¿En serio fuiste tu?-. Pregunto Slaine algo preocupado.

-Si fui yo-. Nos miro.

Llego unas compañeras de nuestro salón y se sentaron.

-Cuenten algo de terror una experiencia suya-.

-Pues cuando yo tenía 7 años me levantaron a lavarme los dientes y tuve que salir y mire que estaba pasando una dama de blanco eran las 12:00 p.m y me acerque a verla y si era algo terrorífico-. Hablo una de la compañeras.

-Yo no eh tenido ninguna-. Hablo un compañero hablando.

-Yo una vez fui al cementerio y vio a una dama de blanco enfrente mío y di la vuelta y cuando voltee ya no estaba y entonces corrí, no me importo en ese momento pisar una tumba sólo quería encontrar a mi familia-. Hablo Yanet, nunca pensé que ella le pasaba eso.

Estuvimos hablando sobre ese tema de terror, era algo divertido, era divertido de cierta manera.

-Saben lo que pasó-. Llego una amiga de Yanet de otro salón.

-Que pasó-. Pregunto Yanet interesada.

-Los de 1 "B" no pueden salir, están jugando Charlie, Charlie, el salón esta cerrado y nadie puede entrar sólo están 6 alumnos y el profesor, Charlie no los deja salir, una se desmayaron y la otra perdió el conocimiento-. Todos nos paralizamos.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Yanet alterada.

-Esta acá bajo-.

Yanet se levantó y todas las seguimos, ahí estaba la joven recuperándose, algunos alumnos la rodeaban y dos profesoras estaban ahí y una era nuestra profesora, Yanet se metió hasta poder la joven estaba temblando.

-En mi salón no están jugando eso-. Dijo nuestra profesora, nos miro de una manera enojada.

salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos al campo y miramos el salón de 1 "B" ahí estaba el profesor alterado con cara de preocupación viendo en la ventana.

-Tranquilo no es real- Agarre la mano de Slaine estaba temblando, le sonreí y el se tranquilizo.

Yanet sólo miraba la ventana, puso su mano donde se encontraba su corazón y suspiro y corrimos hacia las escaleras.

-Subiremos-. Dijo Yanet aún que teníamos prohibido subir arriba.

Rapidamente subieron y se asomaron al salón y bajaron rápidamente, toda el colegio estaba desesperado, los alumnos de otros salones subían arriba, todo era una locura.

-No puedo creer mi prima está muy alterada, pero lo bueno no jugo-. Hablo unas amiga de Yanet, estaba algo alterada.

-Si, ya todo se acabo pudieron salir- Dijo Yanet con tranquilidad.

Paso unos minutos todo se tranquilizo, era hora de irnos, regresamos al salón y tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón, nos dirigimos a la salida y caminamos hacia tomar el autobús.

* * *

Slaine estaba a un poco alterado, Yanet lo noto y me dio un leve empujón y eso hizo que por accidente besara a Slaine, ella sonrió y decidió dejarnos solos, sus labios eran cálidos, suaves una esencia que no podía describirla, lo bueno que no había nadie que nos podía ver, Slaine se separó su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

-No podemos dejarla sola-. Hablo Troyard y salió corriendo donde se había ido ella.

El siempre tan lindo, dulce. Corrí con ellos, llegue a lado de Slaine el me miro, llegamos donde estaba Yanet estaba hablando con unas amigas, mientras comía palomitas, ese niña no puede dejar de comer.

-Adiós-. Se despido de sus amigas.

-Tan si menos, comparte-. Me acerque a ella, ella me acerco la bolsa de palomitas.

Agarre una cuantas palomitas y Slaine hizo lo mismo.

-Oye donde conseguiste las palomitas-. Hablo Slaine.

-Es que... Bueno... Me las dieron-. Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Te las dieron que las cuidaran y ya te las estabas acabando y por eso mejor que las dieron-. Hablo Slaine con un tono serio.

-Si... Son tan ricas-. Decía ella mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Seguimos con nuestro camino, tomamos el autobús, ya dentro del autobús Yanet se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oigan hay que hacer no se que tal sí vamos al departamento de Nao-. Hablo Yanet mirándome.

-Claro, que dices, Orange-. Me miro Slaine.

-A ti no te puedo decir que no-. ¡Que!... Que es lo que acabo de decir, no pensé ni en mis palabras sólo lo dije, Slaine se sonrojó.

El ambiente se hizo tenso, Yanet nos miraba a los dos Slaine evitaba mi mirada.

-Ejem-. Hablo ella- Entonces esta decidido hoy a la casa de Nao-.

-Bueno yo aquí bajo, nos vemos más tarde-. Se despidió Slaine.

Sólo quedábamos ella y yo a un ella se puso hablar con una amiga se encontró en el autobús, fui al siguiente de bajar del autobús.

-Yuki-nee, ya llegue-. Entré al departamento y la busque con la mirada.

-Nao-Kun como te fui-. Se acerco Yuki-nee a mi y me toco la cabeza, ella siempre lo hacia.

-Bien... Vendrán unos amigos, tal vez pasen la noche aquí-.

-¿Ensaerio? Y vendrá Slaine-.

-Si, ¿por qué por la pregunta?-. La mire.

-Sólo quería saber-. Me sonrió.

La tarde se pasó tranquila, permanecía en mi habitación, yo a un estaba algo confundido por todo lo que pasó, lo del juego y lo del Slaine.

-Nao-Kun, te buscan-. Grito Yuki-nee, desde la sala.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación, me dirigí y vio que eran ellos, me amigos, Calm, Inko, Rayet y hasta atrás estaban Slaine y Yanet, más seguro ella les dijo que vieran también, pero bueno ya casi no pasábamos tiempo.

-Inaho-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Calm, Inko y Rayet.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos-. Me hacer que a ellos.

-Si, Slaine nos dijo que viniéramos-. Espera... Slaine les dijo, no me lo esperaba de el.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron en los sofás.

-Nao-Kun saldré al trabajo tal vez regrese hasta mañana cuídense chicos-. Hablo Yuki-nee pero lo bueno que no estaré sólo.

-Hay que ver una película de terror- Hablo Inko.

-Si que tal la de Ciempiés Humano-. Hablo Calma.

-Si no quieres comer en un mes, entonces adelante-. Hablo Yanet algo sería, ella nunca era así siempre era alegre le habla pasado algo.

-Acaso ya lo viste-. Respondió Calm.

-No... Pero unos compañeros lo mencionaron y la busque pero no lo fue esta muy fuerte para nosotros-. Se acerco a Calm.

-Entonces que tal si vemos Extrañas Apariciones-.

-Esta bien-. Respondió ella.

Pusimos la película, los gritos de los chicos se escuchaban todo el departamento son muy miedosos, Slaine estaba a mi lado y estaba un poco asustado y tome su mano y le sonreí, Yanet se retorcía de miedo pero no gritaba, término la película y Yanet se le ocurrió una loca idea.

-Hay que jugar el juego de la copa real-. Dijo Yanet de repente.

-...-. Nadie entendía lo que había dicho y ella lo noto.

-Miren, les explico es como la tabla Ouija, pero en este caso es una copa y alrededor se tiene poner fichas de cada letra y en medio la copa-. Todos la miramos sorprendida como sabe todo eso.

-Ni de locos lo aremos-. Gritaron los demás.

-¡Pero porque!-.

-Yanet deja esas cosas de una vez-. La mire.

-Esta bien-. Suspiro.

La noche pasó Yanet con sus locuras de jugar el juego y asustaba a todos, Slaine esta tan asustado pero a un así seguía ahí, en cambio mío yo sólo observaba las reacciones de todos.

-Chicos ya hay que dormir-. Dijo Rayet bostezando.

-Tienes razón-. Hablo Slaine.

-Hay que dormir aquí-. Decía Yanet mientras se acostaba en el sofá y tiraba a Calm que estaba a lado de ella.

-Bueno, duerman aquí-.

Las chicas se durmieron en el sofá y Calm y Slaine se durmieron en el suelo pero con una manta abajo de ellos yo podría irme a mi habitación pero decidí acompañarlos, las horas pasaron, sólo se escuchaba el Tic-Tac del reloj, mire donde estaba Slaine estaba despierto a un.

-Estas asustado a un-. El voltio y me miro.

-Un poco-. Bajo la mirara.

-Ven-. El se acerco donde estaba durmiendo a un que lo dudó un poco- Duerme conmigo-.

-Esta bien-. Slaine se acostó a lado mío y lo abrace, era tan lindo.

-Te quiero Inaho-. Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que durmiera.

Un día de locura, pero bueno tuvo su lado bueno eso era Slaine a un que ese juego famoso a un dudó si ¿sólo un juego? Hay cosas que en esta vida no se puede explicar.

* * *

 **Hola tanto tiempo, bueno el motivo que escribí este pequeño fic es bueno esto fue una experiencia mía que tuve en el juego famoso de Charlie, Charlie, eso sucedió en mi escuela y pensé porque no volverlo un fic y aquí esta espero que sea de su agrado, pues quise poner un personaje ficticio espero que les gusté y para mi opinión ese famoso juego que todos hablan no es verdad, hasta la próxima...**


End file.
